In general, a heatsink can transfer heat generated by electronic components included in a power supply to, for example, an air coolant. By transferring or directing heat away from the electronic components, the temperature of the electronic components can be regulated to desirable levels. Regulating the temperature of the electronic components to avoid overheating can also prevent damage to the electronic components. Any overheating of or damage to the electronic components in the power supply can negatively impact the performance of the power supply and, in some cases, can result in the complete failure of the power supply. The heatsinks used in some technologies may not be desirable for certain applications.